Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Pattenrond ?
by Em0uille
Summary: Où un soir d'orage, une petite fille questionne ses parents sur une certaine boule de poils bien connue.


**Titre :** Pourquoi t'aime pas Pattenrond ?

**Auteur :** Em0uille

**Genre **: Familiy / General

**Résumé :** Le jour où une petite fille questionne ses parents un soir d'orage sur une certaine boule de poils bien connue.

**Note 1 :** Je me suis fait bien plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que ça vous plaira à vous aussi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ploc Ploc Ploc_

Ce fut le bruit sonore de la pluie s'abattant sur le carreau de la chambre qui tira la jeune femme de son sommeil. Dehors, il y avait du vent, un gros orage venait de pointer son nez dans le ciel londonien. Elle soupira un instant, se remit les idées en place, et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Puis elle tourna la tête et observa endormi du jeune homme couché à côté d'elle.

Il avait l'air si paisible, si innocent quand il dormait, qu'il en devenait encore plus beau qu'en plein jour. Hermione sourit. Avançant sa main, elle ne put s'empêcher de frôler son menton, puis son cou, jusqu'à son torse, où elle laissa finir la course de ses doigts fins. A ce moment, la main du jeune homme attrapa la sienne, et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Elle frissonna, un peu surprise, puis son regard rencontra les yeux ouverts du roux, et un sourire s'installa sur son visage.

- Alors comme ça, tu profite pendant que je dors ? murmura-t-il, avec un regard malicieux.

- Jamais de la vie, répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Je n'oserai quand même pas…

- Mais fais seulement, je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeais !

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit et elle laissa les bras puissants du grand roux l'enlacer et la serrer contre lui. Son corps était d'une chaleur rassurante, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être protégée contre tout. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver les lèvres de son mari pour y poser les siennes, en un baiser tout doux, plein de tendresse, comme ils savaient si bien les faire.

- Je t'aime Ron.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Soudain un grand coup de tonnerre retendit, puissant et tonitruant. Hermione eut un sursaut, mais Ron la rassura d'une petite caresse sur la joue. Il se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau la jeune femme, quand tout à coup, une petite voix effrayée s'éleva dans la chambre :

- Papa…Maman…J'ai peur, ya de l'orage dehors…

Hermione se releva un peu, pour apercevoir leur fille qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, sa peluche de chat à la main, le visage tout crispé par la peur. Le visage de Ron exprima tout d'abord un certain agacement, mais il fut vite remplacé par un sourire bienveillant à cette vue.

- C'est rien ma belle, ça va passer. C'est qu'un orage, ça va vite s'en aller…

- Mais j'ai peur quand même ! insista Rosie, le visage de plus en plus crispé. Et il arrive pas à me protèger, lui…, ajouta-t-elle en désignant son doudou.

Ron marqua une pause, puis poussa un petit soupir et sous le regard amusé d'Hermione, fit un geste à sa fille. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier, et sauta sur le lit et se blottit entre ses parents, serrant son doudou dans ses bras.

- Alors comme ça, Pattenrond il arrive pas à te protèger ?

- Bah non, il a peur aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu aussi avec moi, répondit la petite fille.

Hermione sourit, caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

- Et le vrai Pattenrond il est pas venu avec toi ?

Rose secoua négativement de la tête.

- Il est sous le lit, il veut pas bouger.

- Tant mieux, il manquerait plus que cette boule de poils viennent se taper l'incruste, grogna Ron.

- Ron, tu n'a pas bientôt fini avec ça ? s'indigna Hermione, un petit sourire d'amusement au coin des lèvres.

- C'est pas moi qui ait décidé d'acheter ce chat ingrat d'abord…

- Tu ne l'a jamais aimé de toute façon !

- C'est vrai ça Papa, intervint Rose, en levant ses grands yeux vers son papa. Pourquoi t'aime pas Pattenrond ?

Le roux ouvrit la bouche, croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui avait les yeux moqueurs. Sa fille le regardait sans broncher, attendant une réponse.

- C'est un peu … long à t'expliquer, commença Ron, ne sachant pas par où commencer, et il était clair que sa femme n'allait pas l'aider à se dépatouiller dans son explication. Tu ne devrais pas aller dormir en plus ?

- Mais noooon je veux entendre, en plus ya toujours de l'orage et j'ai peur. Et Pattenrond aussi.

- Oui vas-y Ronald, explique-lui, ça m'intéresse aussi, ajouta la jeune femme, toujours avec un sourire moqueur au coin de la bouche.

Sa fille et sa femme contre lui, le roux poussa un grand soupir, en essayant de trouver une formulation pour son histoire.

- Bon…quand j'étais en troisième année…

- A Poudlard ?

- Oui oui à Poudlard…Hermione, donc ta maman, elle a voulu aller s'acheter un hibou, sur le Chemin de Traverse…

- Le chemin de traverse, c'est où travaille Maman ? intervint la petite, fière de pouvoir ajouter ce qu'elle savait.

- Oui, oui c'est ça… et bref. Ta maman a voulu aller s'acheter un hibou et je suis allée avec elle, je devais aller chercher un médicament pour Croutard…

- C'est qui Croûtard Papa ?

- Croutard c'était mon rat…il était un peu vieux et il…

- …ressemblait à une vieille brosse à chaussure, renchérit Hermione, ignorant le regard noir que venait de lui lancer son mari.

Rose émit un petit rire amusé.

- Heu oui bref, quoi qu'il est en soit, poursuivit Ron, j'y suis entré avec lui. Et là, ya cette immonde chose orange qui a faillis me déboîter la nuque en me sautant dessus depuis une étagère…

- Eh, il avait pas fait exprès !

- Mais arrête Hermione, s'indigna Ron. Il a essayé de me tuer ce jour là !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

- T'a jamais voulu accepter ma version des faits de toute façon, alors maintenant tu me laisse raconter s'il te plaît ! fit Ron.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, toujours avec un air amusé, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, laissant son mari continuer.

- Et quand j'attendais ta maman devant le magasin, je l'ai vu sortir avec ce chat dans les bras… je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle l'avait choisit lui en plus…

- Mais si, je te l'avais déjà dit. Il était tout seul et personne ne voulait de lui…

- On se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, fit Ron entre ses dents.

- Ron !

- Alors Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? intervint la petite fille, toujours profondément emmitouflée dans ses couvertures.

- Après, il a aperçut Croûtard…Alors il s'est lancé à sa poursuite. J'ai bien essayé de le rattraper, mais cette sale bête courrait trop vite. Quand j'ai enfin réussit à le reprendre des mains du fauve, il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os !

Ron fit une pause, perdu dans ses souvenirs, pendant que sa fille rigolait à pleine voix et que Hermione lui lançait un regard qui voulait clairement dire « Tu exagère Ron, comme toujours… »

- Alors j'ai essayé d'expliquer à ta maman ici présente que ce chat, justement, n'avait _rien_ d'un chat…

- C'est justement à cause de ça qu'on s'est disputé ce jours-là et pendant toute l'année qui a suivit, ajouta Hermione, les yeux perdus dans le vague à l'évocation de ce souvenir…

- Vous vous disputiez beaucoup avec Papa quand vous étiez à Poudlard ? demanda la petite.

Ron échangea un regard attendrissant avec sa femme, qui lui sourit.

- Oh oui, on arrêtait pas. Ton oncle Harry devait s'arracher les cheveux…

Un petit silence s'imposa, pendant que Rosie s'amusait avec le bord de la couverture et que ses parents se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.

- Et pis Pattenrond alors ?

- Il a continué à terroriser ce pauvre Croûtard durant toute l'année. Et un jour, je ne le trouvais plus…alors j'étais persuadé que c'était lui qui l'avait dévoré…Bon dieu ce que j'ai pu en vouloir à ta mère ce jour-là…

- Crétin, c'était même pas vrai en plus, soupira Hermione. Tu m'as évité pendant des semaines, alors que ton crétin de rat traînait dans un pot de sucre chez Hagrid…

- Genre, je pouvais pas savoir !, s'indigna le roux.

- N'empêche que tu l'as fais…

- Bon, ok, je l'avoue. Remarque tu m'as pardonné quand je me suis excusé pendant des heures, après…

- C'est vrai, répondit doucement Hermione, en souriant.

- Je le savais, fit Rose, avec un sourire convaincu. Maman elle est trop gentille, elle pardonne tout.

Hermione eut un grand sourire et elle déposa un gros baiser sur le front de sa fille, tout en la serrant contre elle. Ron regarda ce joli tableau, regroupant les deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus au monde et sourit de toutes ses dents. La petite se retourna et le fixa, avec son air malicieux.

- Et ensuite ? T'a fais la paix avec Pattenrond ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis lâcha d'un air sombre :

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cet idiot à poil ne m'a pas lâché depuis et qu'elle est encore là à ce jour, répondit-il sur un ton fataliste.

Sa fille et sa femme lui lancèrent un regard choqué. Se sentant forcé d'ajouter quelque chose pour apaiser le malaise, il leva un sourcil et lança :

- Eh ! C'est pas vous qui vous vous faites lacérer les jambes à longueur de journée quand on a le malheur de retirer le bol de « Monsieur » avant la dernière bouchée ! Non franchement, j'ai toujours eu un problème avec ce chat, il a jamais pu me saquer…

- Ron, je t'ai toujours dis que tu te faisais des idées sur Patterond, soupira une énième fois Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Et pis, de plus, t'a jamais réussi à faire un effort faut dire. Montre-lui un peu de respect et il te laissera aussi tranquille. Par exemple, arrête de lui donner des coups de pieds quand tu le vois…

Ce fut au tour de Ron se lever les yeux au ciel.

- Et puis quoi encore… ! Tu veux peut-être que je lui fasse la courbette aussi ? Que je l'appelle Sear Pattenrond ? Il va me demander quoi ensuite, une écuelle en or massif ?

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile, fit Hermione, qui malgré elle, affichait un grand sourire, tandis que sa fille éclatait de rire. Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire…

- Hum, pas sûr.

Sa fille toujours hilare, se leva, et du haut de ses 1m25, se jeta sur son papa pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Papa. Très fort. Et même si t'aime pas Pattenrond que j'aime aussi.

Ron éclata de rire, et serra sa fille dans ses bras très fort. Hermione regardait le spectacle, attendrie au possible. Rose dessera l'étreinte de son papa et tendit son bras en direction de sa maman, pour l'inviter au câlin général. La jeune femme sourit et s'approcha, pour serrer elle aussi sa fille dans ses bras. Le trio familiale resta là, dans leur bulle d'amour pendant quelques longues secondes, en proie à un bonheur intense. A un moment, Hermione leva les yeux vers la fenêtre.

- Ah, il a arrêté de pleuvoir…

- Au lit la puce ! déclara Ron, en soulevant la petite, qui protesta :

- Mais noooon, je suis sûre que tu m'as pas tout raconté pour Pattenrond, Papa…

Le grand roux sourit, une lueur de malice s'installa dans son regard. Il lui prit la main, de sa main libre et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Si tu acceptes de retourner dans ton lit, je te dirais un secret…tu veux bien ?

- Humm…d'accord Papa.

- C'est d'accord. Bon alors, dis bonne nuit à Maman.

La petite acquiesça, et sauta sur le lit pour aller faire un gros câlin à Hermione.

- Dors bien ma puce, fais de beaux rêves, lui souffla-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Bonne nuit M'man ! Je t'aime très fort.

Ron reprit la petite dans ses grands bras, et quitta la chambre sous le regard de sa femme qui semblait dire « Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pus lui raconter toi ? ».

Une fois dans la chambre de Rose, le jeune homme la déposa sur son lit, la borda dans sa couverture, sans un mot. Mais la petite ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant patiemment le secret promit. Ron le remarqua, poussa un bref soupir, puis s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de sa petite tête brûlée.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'aime vraiment pas Pattenrond, Rosie ?

Les yeux de la petite s'écarquillèrent et elle hocha de la tête, son attention pleinement éveillée. Ron fit une pause, puis souffla :

- Depuis toujours, ce chat n'avait dieu que pour Hermione. Il la suivait partout, toujours tout le temps. Et ta maman ne pouvait pas se séparer de lui. C'était du Pattenrond par ci, du Pattenrond par là, etc.… Et c'était dans les moments, où … comment dirais-je… j'avais envie de lui parler, d'être tranquille tous les deux quoi… Eh ben non, yavait toujours ce chat… Et il faisait tout pour me les gâcher.

Un énorme sourire se peignit sur le visage de Rose, mais elle resta silencieuse.

- Toujours là quand il ne fallait pas quoi, continua Ron, avec un petit sourire en coin. De plus, en plus d'être attaché à ta maman, ce chat était jaloux, au moins autant que je l'étais ! Finalement, j'ai réussi à tout avouer sans encombre à ta maman, mais voilà, le chat a suivit. C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment supporté... Et voilà, tu sais tout.

- T'es vraiment trop chou comme Papa, murmura la petite, dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer gentiment.

- Mais chut, c'est un secret, Maman ne le sait pas, alors motus et bouche cousue, hun ?

Sa fille hocha mollement de la tête, et souffla un « pro-mi », tandis qu'elle s'envolait des les bras de Morphée, sa peluche de chat serrée contre son cœur, son pouce dans la bouche.

- Ron se releva, souriant, puis sortit le plus doucement possible, admirant en sortant sa fille qui dormait paisiblement. Vraiment tout le portrait de sa maman…

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, puis sentit quelque chose passer entre ses jambes.

- Mwaahou…

- Oh toi, ça va, tu vas pas encore te la ramener, hein ? chuchota-t-il, agacé.

Pattenrond le fixa de ses yeux ambres et brillants, miaula encore une fois, pour signifier qu'il voulait passer dans la chambre. Ron le poussa avec le pied pour l'en dissuader.

- Ah non, tu vas la laisser dormir, espèce de sale b…

- Ron, ne fais pas trop de bruit, elle vient juste de s'endormir et après tout le mal que tu t'es donné, ça serait dommage qu'elle se réveille non ?

Une paire de bras très fin venaient de lui entourer la taille et une tête se posa contre son dos. Ron sourit et se retourna pour regarder sa femme dans les yeux. Celle-ci arborait un sourire malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Pour rien.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis Hermione se détacha et lui souffla, moqueuse :

- Alors comme ça, tu es jaloux d'un chat ?

**FIN**

**Voilà, en espèrant que ça vous a plut ! Je suis partie sur mon délire avec Pattenrond et j'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter quoi D  
**

**Laissez vos impressions !**

**Em0uille**


End file.
